


Unnatural Behaviour

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, M/M, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's being nice. That's just wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 21, 2010

"It's disturbing." Billy said out of the blue. "Really, really disturbing." Teddy looked over at his boyfriend, pacing in a circle. "He's being _nice_."

"Who, Tommy?" Teddy asked unnecessarily. Tommy _had_ been unusually easy to live with in the last few weeks, but he wasn't going to complain.

" _Duh._ " Billy said. "He's been cheerful, friendly and _nice_." He stressed the word again. "He follows orders, doesn't hit on Kate anymore and barely taunts Eli."

"And you're upset because he's _not_ being a jerk?"

"It's unnatural!" Billy argued, waving his arms in the air. "It's against the laws of nature! She's corrupted him!"

"Maybe he's just happy." The alien suggested. "Besides, isn't it better _she's_ influenced _him_?"

"No!" Billy yelled. Teddy arched an eyebrow and waited. Sure enough, Billy stopped pacing and scowled. "Well, maybe. Okay, yeah. But it goes against everything that defines reality. Yesterday, he asked me what kind of _flowers_ to buy. For her."

"That's not a hard question. Anything pink."

"That's not the point. He's buying _flowers_."

"So he's being a good boyfriend. That's not a bad thing either, Billy."

"Maybe she cast a spell on him. To _make_ him a good boyfriend."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Because she would totally have trouble finding one otherwise." Teddy patted the couch. "Come on. You've met her. Heck, you were the one to threaten him if he mistreated her. Do you really think she'd do that? This is _Megan Gwynn_ we're talking about."

"Yeah, but..." Billy bit his lip but went over to Teddy. He allowed himself to relax a bit as his boyfriend sat down next to him. "He's acting _too_ nice. _Really_ considerate and _so_ sweet."

"So he's acting a little more like you?" Teddy teased lightly. Billy glared at him.

Teddy sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
